dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
¡La vida según Pikachu!
Esta novela es la biografía de un Pikachu que se aburre y quiere contar su vida paso a paso. Los personajes son: Visita La vida según Pikachu/Personajes para conocer los personajes. Capítulo 1: Una mañana típica Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Hola a todos, esta es mi biografía, espero que la difruteis. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Bueno, en este capítulo os voy a mostrar una mañana típica de lunes a viernes. Bueno, como hoy es jueves, os mostraré la mañana típica. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Para empezar, mi hermanito me viene gritando. Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Me c__o en la os__a, como me vuelvas a hacer eso, te juro que te meto en la lavadora. Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: ¡Mamáaaaa, Pikachu me ha amenazado! Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Se acabó, por ese chivatazo, te acabas de ganar un billete de ida a la lavadora. Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: (Llorando) ¡Noooooooooooooooo! Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Jajajaja eres un pendejo. ¿Pero tu te crees que te odio tanto como para meterte en la lavadora? Anda, no llores y ve a desayunar. Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: (Secándose las lágrimas) Bueno... OK. (Pichu se va.) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Jeje me encanta hacerlo llorar. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Luego de los gritos de Pichu, viene el desayuno de mamá. (Bajando las escaleras...) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Mamá, ¿que hay hoy para desayunar? Archivo:Cara de Raichu.png: Hoy para desayunar te comes las tostadas de tu abuela. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Mi__da. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: (Terminando de desayunar) Este ha sido el peor desayuno de todos. Bueno, después del desayuno, tengo que ir a ducharme. (En la ducha...) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: (Cantando) ¡Volareeeeeee ooooooooooooo; cantareee ooooooooooo! Yo soy el amo del mundo. Soy el mejor, y te domino. (Pikachu sale de la ducha.) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: (Secandose las orejas) Después de una ducha, me tengo que preparar. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: (Preparando la mochila) Veamos... hoy es jueves, así que me llevo la PSP, el MP5, el ordenador portatil, la revista de ya sabes qué y un cacho de carne. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Bueno ya estoy. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png]: Por último, solo tengo que esperar a que Luxio me venga a buscar para que vayamos juntos. (Llega Luxio.) Archivo:Cara de Luxio.png: Ya estoy aquí. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Vale, vayámonos. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Y esta es una mañana típica! Archivo:Cara de Luxio.png: ¿Con quién c__o hablas? Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Con tu vieja. Archivo:Cara de Luxio.png: Mi__da. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Toda para ti. Archivo:Cara de Luxio.png: Más mi__da. FIN Capítulo 2: Un día en el colegio Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Hoy es día de escuela, no es de extrañar porque es jueves XD. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Hoy es jueves, así que a primera hora tenemos inglés con el profesor Girafarig. Me cago en la p__a, no aguanto al profesor de inglés, es un pesado. (Entra el profesor de inglés.) Archivo:Cara de Girafarig.png: Hello. Today is Thursday, the twenty-eight of 2009. Archivo:Cara de Charizard.png: Hable en cristiano, que no se le entiende una mi__da. Archivo:Cara de Girafarig.png: Estoy harto, estás castigado sin recreo 5 meses. Archivo:Cara de Charizard.png: Jajajaja usted me da tanto miedo como mi abuelita. Tome lanzallamas. Archivo:Cara de Girafarig.png: ¡Ah! (Debilitado) Archivo:Cara de Charizard.png: Alumnos, hoy la clase se ha suspendido debido a un pequeño "accidente" mío. Podéis marcharos. Todos: ¡Bien! Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: En el fondo, me cae bien este tío. (A las 9:50...) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Luego, tenemos plástica con el profesor Smeargle. (En clase de plástica...) Archivo:Cara de Smeargle.png: Bueno, hoy haremos una composición abstracta sobre la vida en el campo. A propósito, me he enterado, de que bla bla bla... (Después de una charla que duró toda la clase...) Todos: Zzzzz... Gggggg... Zzzzz... Archivo:Cara de Smeargle.png: Bueno, como todos se han dormido, me van a hacer la composición abstracta para mañana. Archivo:Cara de Charizard.png: Mi__da. (Saliendo de clase...) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Luego, tenemos castellano con el profesor Girafarig, pero no está dispuesto, así que voy a hacer cosas. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Primero, voy a jugar al GTA Vice City en la PSP. (20 minutos después...) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Bueno, ahora, mientras escucho música en el MP5, me comeré el cacho de carne a la vez que veo la revista de ya sabes qué. (Otros 20 minutos después...) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Aaaaaaaaaaa cuanto he disfrutado. Ahora voy a decirle a Luxio si quiere que vayamos a pegar al Abra de los co__nes. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Luxio, ¿quieres ir a pegar a Abra? Archivo:Cara de Luxio.png: Pues sí, le tengo muchas ganas a ese engreído de mi__da. (Pikachu y Luxio se fueron a donde Abra, que estaba estudiando matemáticas de la universidad.) Archivo:Cara de Luxio.png: Hola. ¿Qué haces? Archivo:Cara de Abra.png: Estudiando matemáticas de universidad. ¡Es mi gran hobby! Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: ¬¬ Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Muy bien. Entonces repite conmigo. Soy una mi__da. Archivo:Cara de Abra.png: Soy una mi__da. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Mi madre me la ch__a. Archivo:Cara de Abra.png: Mi madre me la ch__a. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Ahora di Marulete. Archivo:Cara de Abra.png: Marulete. Archivo:Cara de Luxio.png: Viene el burro y te la mete. Archivo:Cara de Abra.png: ._. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.pngArchivo:Cara de Luxio.png: ¡Jaaaaaaajajajajajajajajajajaaaaa! (A las 11:30) Timbre: Tololón Tololonto. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Eso significa que ha tocado el recreo. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Yo los jueves suelo jugar al fútbol con mi poderoso equipo. Aquí os muestro la plantilla. Plantilla Portero: Charizard Delantero: Yo Central: Luxio Defensa: Combusken Extremo: Vigoroth Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Bueno, el partido no os lo muestro porque contiene mucha violencia y porque el capítulo se hace muy largo. Timbre: Tololón Tololonto. Archivo:Cara de Luxio.png: Pikachu, ha tocado el timbre. Vamos. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Voy. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Luego del recreo, tenemos ciencias sociales, química e historia. No las muestro porque se hace largo el capítulo, pero os diré el resultado con una fórmula matemática. Clase de ciencias sociales Yo + Lanzallamas de Charizard + Petardo de Luxio = Caos total Clase de química Yo + Destrucción de la clase + Bronca del profesor = Castigo durante un mes Clase de historia Explicación del profesor + Bostezo = Aburrimiento Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Ya que estoy, antes de acabar el capítulo, os mostraré una foto de los profesores de las últimas clases. Archivo:Cara de Salamence.pngArchivo:Cara de Alakazam.pngArchivo:Cara de Kabutops.png A la izquierda, el profe de ciencias. En el centro, el de química. En la derecha, el profe de historia. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Y esto ha sido un jueves improvisado por Pikachu. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo. FIN... Capítulo 3: Una tarde en casa Categoría:Pokénovelas